warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkpaw's Destiny
Hey, I'm Hawkfire98 and this is Hawkpaw's Destiny. It's a story of Hawkfire, a young warrior determined to become leader of MeadowClan. Alligiences Prologue: Emberpool: orange she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. MeadowClan Leader: Branchstar: large pale brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Apprentice: Wildpaw Deputy: Redflare: reddish-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Hawkpaw Medicine Cat: Sunblaze: small golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Mallowpaw Warriors: Moonfrost: large silver tabby tom. Icefire: fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Twigpaw Rainstorm: dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Bluepaw Marshfoot: speckled pale brown tom with blue eyes. Eagleheart: large dark brown tabby tom with a white belly and yellow eyes. Applefall: pale tortoishell-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Apprentices: Hawkpaw: orange-and-white tabby she-cat. Twigpaw: lithe dark brown she-cat. Wildpaw: black-and-ginger tom. Bluepaw: blue-gray tabby she-cat. Mallowpaw: silver tabby she-cat. Queens: Morningdew: dark tortoishell she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Marshfoot. Kits: Viperkit (brown tabby tom), Flashkit (dark gray she-kit), and Tigerkit (brown tabby tom). Tigerkit is based after my cousin's baby kitten named Tiger who died. Tansyleaf: gray tabby she-cat. Mate: Rainstorm. Kit: Hollykit (light gray she-kit) Elders: Dewfrost: large pale gray-and-white tom with green eyes. Badgerfang: black-and-white tom with amber eyes. Greenflower: elderly dark brown-and-white she-cat. Other Clans IceClan Leader: Froststar: dark gray she-cat with a white tail. Deputy: Fireblaze: long-haired ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Rushpaw Medicine Cat: Mintwhisker: gray she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw Warriors: Mapleleaf: brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Wavestorm: dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Apprentice: Boulderpaw Falconwing: sandy gray tom with amber eyes. Sandflight: pretty pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. Yellowtooth: large black-and-white tom with yellow eyes. Winterfall: small white tom with large blue eyes. Apprentice: Turtlepaw Stormcloud: dark gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Rainpaw Apprentices: Rushpaw: light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Snowpaw: fluffy white she-cat with light blue eyes. Boulderpaw: large gray tom with amber eyes. Turtlepaw: dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Rainpaw: speckled pale gray tom with green eyes. Queens: Honeymist: pretty golden-brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mate: Yellowtooth. Kits: Shadekit (black-and-white tom) and Lightkit (pale ginger tabby tom with white paws) Elders: Mousefang: skinny brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Otterfoot: dark brown tom with green eyes. MountainClan Leader: Cavestar: long-haired jet-black tom with yellow eyes and a scarred muzzle. Apprentice: Blazepaw Deputy: Thunderbird: large golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Medicine cat: Brownmouse: small dark brown tom. Warriors: Minnowstream: dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Hayberry: dappled ginger-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Beepaw Smokewillow: gray-and-white tom with blue eyes. Cherryfur: tortoishell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Nightwing: thick-furred black she-cat with green eyes. Brackenclaw: large ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Barkpaw Oaksplash: small black-and-white tom with amber eyes. Apprentices: Blazepaw: dark ginger tom. Beepaw: striped black-and-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Barkpaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Queens: Redflower: dark red-ginger she-cat. Mate: Brackenclaw. Kits: Pepperkit (mottled brown she-kit), Tumblekit (dark ginger tom), and Olivekit (ginger-and-tortoishell she-kit) Cedarflash: dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Oaksplash. Expecting kits. Elders: Gingersplash: ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes. Waterwhisker: dark gray tom with bright blue eyes and extremely long whiskers. Frogleap: elderly brown tabby tom with pale green eyes. StormClan Leader: Applestar: frail silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Deputy: Locustwing: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Medicine Cat: Roottail: dark brown tabby tom with a long, root-like tail. Apprentice: Reedpaw Warriors: Mudblossom: dark brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Briarpaw Quailfeather: gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Starlingflight: black tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Cloudpaw Stratuscloud: pale gray-and-white tom with pale blue eyes. Snaketooth: dark brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes. Lilystorm: pretty gray-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Apprentice: Cloverpaw Weedtail: brown-and-gray tom with amber eyes. Apprentices: Reedpaw: small black-and-white she-cat Briarpaw: dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Cloudpaw: white tom with green eyes. Cloverpaw: dark brown she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Queens: Rosethorn: creamy-brown she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Weedtail. Expecting kits. Littlefern: long-haired dark brown tabby she-cat. Mate: Quailfeather. Kits: Wolfkit (gray she-kit), Riverkit (long-haired silver tabby tom), Beetlekit (dark brown-and-black she-kit), and Pebblekit (dark gray tabby she-kit). Elders: Whiteshadow: massive white tom with amber eyes. Frozen-Eye: pale gray she-cat with one blue eye and one white lazy eye. Squirreltail: old tabby tom with a bushy tail. Cats Outside of Clans Blossom: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Loner. Tiger: orange-and-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Loner. Sprock: massive ginger tom with amber eyes and a scarred muzzle. Rogue. Kitt: gray tabby she-cat. Kittypet. Prologue Emberpool woke up to find herself sitting in the middle of the nursery with Morningdew and her kits, and Tansyleaf sleeping silently beside her. This is weird..everything is so peaceful. Afraid, Emberpool looked around, fur bristling. Her two kits mewled as she scooped them up in her jaws, their tiny tails swinging in the air as she carried them out into the peaceful night. Hawkkit, the tiniest kit, squirmed as she was being carried by her mother. The other kit, Sunkit, mewled in distress. Emberpool felt guilty. These kits don't need to be taken away, but I am tired of the battles and fighting. They might get killed. They squeezed through the camp entrance into the meadows. The entrance guard, Rainstorm, had his head rested on his paws with his eyes closed. Emberpool tip-toed gently around his sleeping body and entered the long, flowing grass. Hawkkit squealed and batted at Emberpool's muzzle as Sunkit squirmed. Quit! Do you want to wake up the whole Clan? Emberpool stopped herself from snapping at them, and instead felt a wave of relief that they were alive. She set them down in a patch of softer green grass. "Don't move," she whispered. Hawkkit stretched her jaws wide in a wail, revealing a tiny pink tongue and two sets of sharp white teeth. Sunkit nuzzled his mother's forepaws, but Emberpool gently pulled them away. This isn't good. I have to take them back into the safety of the camp, there are coyotes and other creatures that might kill them while I hunt. Emberpool kicked dirt and leaves over the two kits and they both wailed. She silenced them with a soft hiss. No. You've already reached the edge of the forest. There is no turning back now. The voice in Emberpool's head continued to nag her and she shut her eyes to get rid of it. What would her kits grow up to be like? Rogues, loners, and kittypets? Why had she not just left them with another queen while she left MeadowClan? Emberpool felt a strong wind knock her off her paws. She tumbled downhill, her paws flailing. Wailing, Emberpool grasped a tree branch that was jutting out of a dead oak tree and held on. Wind continued to buffet her pelt and make her eyes water. My kits! Emberpool fought with a new strength against the wind even when sand blew into her eyes. Her hind legs pumped as she sped uphill towards the nest she had built for Hawkkit and Sunkit. But the wind was too strong. She fell again and landed underneath a bramble bush. Thorns pierced her pelt and the salty tang of blood hit Emberpool's nose as she struggled to get out. I'm so sorry! Guilt and distress overwhelmed her and she shut her eyes to keep back the tears. She let out a piercing yowl that echoed in the forest, but was carried off by the wind. Emberpool flailed her paws but the bramble tendrils held her too tight. Blood spattered on the stones beneath her as she finally thrusted herself free. Sides heaving, she attempted again to climb the long and exausting hill. She opened her jaws in a soundless wail as wind buffeted her pelt once more. StarClan, let me get back to my kits! Thorns pierced her pads as she ran hard up the hill, leaving scarlet smudges on the leaves behind her. This is why cats should live in the meadows. The wind started up again, blowing leaves and dust off of the forest floor into her mouth. She coughed and gagged as dust blew in her face. Pain pierced Emberpool as strong as ever, enough to carry her off of her paws. What in StarClan am I doing? Dazed, Emberpool heaved herself back on her paws and clawed her way up the dusty hill. Hawkkit, Sunkit, hold on! I'm coming! Dust whipped at her face as Emberpool threw her head above the rocks. Endless fields of meadow grass stretched out before her. This was such a terrible idea! Emberpool's claws scrabbled at the rocks as she heaved herself over the ledge. She took off running as quickly as she could, her hind legs pumping and her tail streaming out from behind her. At last, the nest where she had left her kits came up before her eyes. Desperate, the she-cat tore up the nest. No kits. The faint scent of Hawkkit and Sunkit hit her nose and she wailed loudly. Despair washed over her. I'm such a terrible mother. She pricked her ears. No mewling. The kits had gone. Emberpool stared at the remains of the nest, her chest tightening in grief. What have I done? Anxiety flooded over her senses. Maybe they wandered into the forest! Emberpool ran back to the edge of the forest. "Kits?" she yowled. No scents of her kits. Just the musty smell of leaves and dust. "Kits!" she wailed. Emberpool's emotions seemed to exploded. "My kits!" she howled. She threw herself over the ledge in desperation to find her kits. Emberpool winced as thorns and rocks pierced her pelt. Where are you? Emberpool scrabbled up to her paws and took off into the deeper shadows of the forest. Branches whipped at her sides and more thorns pierced her pads. She didn't care. Emberpool leaped gracefully over a large boulder in her way. To her shock, the ground dipped suddenly under her paws and she let out a shocked yelp. Rocks tumbled over the cliff as Emberpool's legs dangled in mid-air. "Help!" she wailed. Emberpool looked down the cliff. The Thunderpath laid eerily below. Maybe if I let go, I will land in a fern or a patch of grass. She felt her claws scraping the boulder and released her grip. Emberpool felt herself being airborn and she plummeted into the grass below. Thank StarClan! Dazed, Emberpool pushed herself painfully to her paws. My kits would have never survived the fall. They aren't here. Emberpool's claws scrabbled at the Thunderpath. Wind buffeted her pelt once more, carrying her to the center of the Thunderpath. She pricked her ears, listening for rumbling. No monsters. Wait! A monster sped up the Thunderpath, its round black paws barely skimming the hard cold path below it. It's going so fast! Emberpool darted across the Thunderpath, her paws leaving red smears behind her. A shriek ripped through the night as Emberpool's body was tossed across the blood-slicked Thunderpath. Pain seared her to the tips of her fur and blood bubbled from her mouth. My kits... All her legs were broken, and the only thing she could move was her neck. Emberpool lifted her head to see that the monster had stopped and a Twoleg jumped out of its belly. The Twoleg sped over to her and lifted her up. His eyes were full of guilt and regret. Emberpool tried to snap at him, but she was too weak to move. Foam and blood dripped from her jaws and her legs dangled uselessly in the air as the Twoleg cradled her. Emberpool fluttered her eyes open to stare at the night sky. The stars seemed brighter than ever. Emberpool felt her senses fading away. Blind, the night sky was no more than a gaping black hole. The night noises became silent and scents quit flooding over her nose. I failed you, Hawkkit and Sunkit. I failed Dewfrost. I failed MeadowClan. She took her last shuddering breath and allowed her spirit to drift to StarClan. Chapter One: Hawkpaw Hawkpaw grumbled as her mentor, Redflare, instructed her to clean the elder's den. "Why me? Why not ask Wildpaw or Twigpaw to do it?" she complained. Redflare fixed her with his stern amber gaze. "That was an order, Hawkpaw." Hawkpaw let out a dramatic sigh and went to the medicine cat den to pick up mouse bile. "Sunblaze? I need mouse bile!" she called. Her brother familiar golden eyes peered at her through the darkest part of the den. "Oh, hi Hawkpaw! The mouse bile is in that scrap of moss over there." His gaze darted to a small scrap of moss connected to a stick on a rock. "Thanks," Hawkpaw grumbled. She stopped herself from gagging at the horrible smell as she picked it up. "Mallowpaw, go get some yarrow. Moonfrost has an infected tick bite," Sunblaze ordered. The small silver tabby she-cat slipped through the entrance of the den with a slight nod to Hawkpaw as she went. Hawkpaw dabbed the mouse bile at Badgerfang's tick. "Ah, Hawkpaw. I remember when we found you and your brother just outside of the camp. You both were wailing like a herd of badgers were about to attack," he mewed. Hawkpaw twitched her ears. "I know I was found outside of camp, but who was my mother?" Dewfrost spoke up from the other side of the cave. "Your mother was Emberpool, my love." His eyes clouded with sadness. Hawkpaw tipped her head to one siide. "Who's Emberpool?" Dewfrost looked up at her with his brilliant green gaze. "Emberpool was a beautiful and faithful she-cat. I remember her as a good mother to you and Sunblaze. She disappeared on the night we found you two," he meowed. Hawkpaw looked at her father with interest. "Why did she leave us?" she whimpered. Dewfrost paused to scratch at a tick behind his ear fur. "No cat knows. We found her blood slicked all over the Thunderpath by StormClan territory. It smelled like her," he replied solemly. "We never found a body." Hawkpaw shuddered as she imagined her mother's body lying motionless on the Thunderpath. She bit down harder than she meant to on Dewfrost's tick. "Ow!" he yelped. Hawkpaw jerked back, eyes apologetic. "Sorry," she murmured. Why did she leave us in the meadow? Redflare lead Hawkpaw through the long, waving meadow grass. It brushed the sides of her pelt and one strand tickled her nose. She sneezed loudly. Redflare thumped the back of her head with his tail. "Shh..do you want to scare the prey?" he questioned. Hawkpaw rubbed the place where Redflare had hit her and shook her head angrily. "Good. Now do you scent anything?" Hawkpaw paused to taste the air. A faint, warm scent of rabbit hit her nose. "This way!" she directed. She slipped through the grass, her paws not making a sound. Redflare followed close behind with his eyes gleaming with pride. "Stop, Hawkpaw. I see it!" Hawkpaw stopped in her tracks, and sure enough a rabbit was nibbling at a patch of soft green grass. "Go catch it. I scent mice somewhere around here. Meet me by the camp entrance at sunhigh," he commanded. His scent faded as he padded away. The sun shined beautifully on the meadow, glittering on dew drops that rolled off the tips of long grass and on to the ground. Hawkpaw blinked dew out of her eyes. The rabbit was too busy eating to notice Hawkpaw slinking a few mouse-lengths behind it. She unsheathed her long curved claws and leaped, her paws barely skimming the ground. The rabbit darted under her. Bad mistake! Hawkpaw raked its back with her hind claws and felt it wriggle under her belly. She nipped the back of its neck and shook it side to side until it fell limp. That was a messy kill. She kicked dirt over the rabbit, giving a silent praise to StarClan for its life. Keeping her paws light, she treaded through the undergrowth, searching for more prey. Two mice and a rabbit swung from Hawkpaw's jaws as she entered the camp. Three voles and a squirrel dangled from Redflare's jaws. Icefire stopped to examine the prey. "What a great catch, Hawkpaw and Redflare!" she purred. Rainstorm and Applefall purred their thanks to the arriving cats. Feeling pleased with herself, she dropped the prey on the fresh-kill pile in the center of the camp. Redflare dropped his beside her's. "Well done, my little warrior." Hawkpaw felt her heart soar at his praise. Not every apprentice got praise from the Clan deputy! Branchstar's bulky frame appeared on the Mossledge. "Well done, all of you. The fresh-kill pile is well-stocked and the borders have been patrolled. Warriors and apprentices, please take a rest. You deserve it," he yowled. A pleased murmur rippled through the Clan. Hawkpaw noticed Icefire, Marshfoot, and Applefall pad sleepily into the warrior's den. Twigpaw and Bluepaw shared a mouse, chewing hungrily. Wildpaw batted lazily at a horsetail stem that poked out of the ground beside him. Moonfrost padded out of the medicine den, eyes bright. "Now that was a wonderful rest. I'm going to take a walk now. Anyone care to join me?" Rainstorm flicked his tail. "I would, but I'm sharing prey with Eagleheart." Hawkpaw's gaze flickered to the massive dark tabby tom that stood beside Rainstorm, his muscles rippling under his sleek pelt. Hawkpaw felt herself flinch at his piercing yellow gaze. "What about Hawkpaw? She seems to be doing nothing," he meowed, his voice deep and strong. Fire sparked in her chest. He had no right to be telling Redflare's apprentice what to do! "It's okay. I have to clean the elder's den." Hawkpaw made up a quick excuse. Redflare's fur prickled beside her. "Why not? It's a beautiful day. Besides, you have already done enough work. Take a walk with Moonfrost." Hawkpaw scowled as he nudged her hindquarters, making her leap forwards. But Moonfrost is just..weird. I want to stay and play! Moonfrost lead her into the forest. Hawkpaw's eyes flashed as three blackbirds chirped loudly at her from a branch above. "Thanks for coming with me, Hawkpaw. I would be lonely," Moonfrost meowed. Hawkpaw dug her claws into the tree and trusted herself forward and gripped the next branch with her forelegs. She looked down at the massive silver tabby tom. "You're welcome! But first, let me catch these jokers," she mewed through gritted teeth. Hauling her body up, she felt her hind claws grip the branch below her. The blackbirds rested on the branch above her. Almost there! "Be careful," Moonfrost cautioned. Thanks for the information! Hawkpaw bit back a stinging reply and grappled the branch above her carefully with one paw. She swung herself impressively over and under the branch until she balnaced gracefully with all four paws and her tail. The three birds were sleeping two mouse-lengths above her. Excitement burned in Hawkpaw's belly as she crouched down, making sure the branch was steady. She leaped, fastening her claws into two of the birds and sunk her teeth in the third one. All three birds fell, dead, in front of Moonfrost. He jumped back, his jaws gaped in surprise. "How did you.." he began. Hawkpaw was the last to fall. She leaped branch to branch until she was nose-to-nose with Moonfrost. "How did I do that? Simple. I climbed a tree and killed the birds," she purred. Moonfrost's eyes were full of shock and fascination. He wrapped his tail around her shoulders. "That was impressive, let's take these birds back to camp," he purred. Hawkpaw leaned against his body, enjoying his firm muscles and sleek fur. Affection washed over her, making her paws burn with happiness. "Hawkpaw?" Moonfrost's voice jolted her from her thoughts. Oops! Was I leaning on him? Hawkpaw felt self-conscious and she bent down awkwardly to lick her chest. "Sorry," she cooed. She picked up the birds in her jaws and followed the handsome tom. Do I like him? Chapter Two: Mallowpaw Mallowpaw watched as Hawkpaw and Wildpaw scrabbled to the Mossledge to stand by Branchstar. Branchstar flicked his tail. “Wildpaw,” he rumbled. The black-and-ginger tom looked up at him with gleaming yellow eyes. “Wildpaw, you were my third apprentice. You were strong, brave, and fierce in battle. In the eyes of StarClan, I name you Wildstorm.” Branchstar touched the newly named Wildstorm’s head with his muzzle, eyes shining with pride. “Wildstorm, Wildstorm!” MeadowClan chanted his new name to the stars above. The cheers died down as Hawkpaw looked up at Branchstar, her orange tail quivering in excitement. Mallowpaw suppressed a purr of amusement for her friend. ‘’She deserves this.’’ “Hawkpaw, you have been Redflare’s apprentice. You were loyal, brave, and a brilliant hunter. You have served your Clan well. Hawkpaw, in the eyes of StarClan, I name you Hawkfire.” Hawkfire licked his shoulder, her pale green eyes glittering with ambition and excitement. “Hawkfire, Hawkfire!” The warriors down below the Mossledge cheered her new name as well, Moonfrost and Eagleheart’s voices rising the loudest. Mallowpaw saw Redflare’s chest swell with pride, his eyes shining as Hawkfire touched muzzles with him before padding towards Mallowpaw. Branchstar flicked his tail, signaling that the meeting was over, and padded back into his den. The warriors broke up into evening border and hunting patrols and the queens and elders went back into their dens. Wildstorm purred and pressed his side against Hawkfire’s. She affectionately butted him back with her head. Mallowpaw watched the new warriors play-wrestle, purring with amusement. Hawkfire and Wildstorm had been closer friends than most apprentices. The two broke up with silent nods and slithered over to the camp entrance. Redflare’s voice rose up above them. “Sit vigil, you two,” he yowled. The two newly named warriors nodded and settled side-by-side each other to spend the night. Mallowpaw padded over to Hawkfire. “Hawkfire, Wildstorm, congratulations!” Hawkfire looked up at her and let out a happy purr. She flicked the orange-and-white she-cat’s ear with her tail. “Don’t talk, okay?” Hawkfire and Wildstorm both nodded. Mallowpaw raced back to the medicine cat den, her paws thudding lightly on the soft meadow grass. She squeezed through the entrance. Outside, Moonfrost and Eagleheart glared at each other, fur bristling. Moonfrost let out an annoyed hiss. “Stay away from Hawkfire. She’s mine,” Eagleheart snarled. Moonfrost lashed his tail. “She likes me better than you. Let her choose.” The two toms shot a last glare at each other before running to join the patrol. Icy fear prickled down Mallowpaw’s spine. ‘’They looked like they were going to attack each other! Lucky Hawkfire, having two toms following her.’’ Sunblaze entered the den, his slender body weaving gently around the bracken fronds. “Soak the horsetail stems. I’m going out to collect chervil,” he ordered. Mallowpaw nodded and snatched a few horsetail stems in her teeth and sat down beside the puddle in the middle of the den. She dipped the stems in the clear water. Mallowpaw stared at her reflection. She felt a pang of jealousy. ‘’What do they see in Hawkfire that they don’t see in me?’’ Sunblaze led Mallowpaw to the Starbranch. Roottail, Brownmouse, Mintwhisker, and Reedpaw followed closely behind. “Isn’t it lovely?” Mintwhisker purred. Mallowpaw nodded. The gray she-cat was right. The Starbranch was a long, flat branch that stretched out over the bubbling brook that separated IceClan and MountainClan territory. It was bathed in moonlight. Brownmouse lashed his tail. “Looks same as always,” he snapped. Mallowpaw stifled a growl. Brownmouse had a tongue that could slice through beech bark! Roottail’s lithe body slunk out from the shadows of the forest. “Careful now. Don’t fall in,” his mew was cautious. Reedpaw leaped onto the Starbranch and settled herself on a flat part. Mallowpaw sat next to the little black-and-white she-cat. Soft kit fur still lined her face and neck. ‘’Reedpaw is too young to be an apprentice, but she was made one anyway!” Brownmouse and Sunblaze sat side-by-side, looking at the water. Roottail mewed a prayer to StarClan while Mintwhisker took a drink from the brook. Reedpaw shivered beside Mallowpaw, and she widened her eyes at the little cat. “Nothing but a shiver. It’s cold up here,” Reedpaw mewed. Mallowpaw shut her eyes and touched her nose to the branch. Clouds wreathed in her thoughts, and soon she woke up to find herself in a meadow of mist and starlight. Mallowpaw heaved herself to her paws. No cats. A bright gleam caught her eye in the grass, and she stalked towards it. Curious, the silver tabby apprentice leaped on top of it, but it darted away from her grasp. Annoyance seared her whiskers as the light continued to race down the meadow. Mallowpaw darted after it, her paws barely skimming the ground as she ran. She jumped down the ledge on the edge of the forest and stood on a large gray boulder. The light was in front of her. Mallowpaw flicked her tail and batted at it with her paw. It fell down the cliff that yawned open in front of her. Mallowpaw carefully picked her way down the cliff and paused to sniff at a clump of ferns at the bottom. Her breath caught in her throat as the light travelled onto the Thunderpath and disappeared. ‘’What in StarClan was that about?’’ The night sky opened up above her, where stars swirled around and around until the form of a cat appeared. It spun down from the sky and landed a whisker-length in front of her. Startled, Mallowpaw leaped back with her back arched and claws unsheathed. The cat in front of her was beautiful. Dark orange fur covered her body, sliced with darker stripes. Her white paws looked delicate as she stopped in front of Mallowpaw. Mallowpaw looked earnestly into her gleaming amber eyes. “Hello, who are you?” she gasped. The cat looked at her carefully. “I am Emberpool, one of your warrior ancestors.” Mallowpaw let out a gasp. “Emberpool? Hawkfire and Sunblaze’s mother?” Emberpool nodded, her eyes clouded with sadness. “I’m proud of them. I feel like I have been sliced open each time I think about that horrible day when I was killed.” She paused to take a breath. “But that isn’t important right now. I have an important message for you and Sunblaze both.” Mallowpaw pricked her ears with interest. “Like a hawk, the sun will blaze through the forest. An eagle will grip the moon in its talons and carry it away. A falling branch will signal the coming a new leader.” Shudders shook Mallowpaw’s body as she thought about it. “Wait!” she wailed. Emberpool was already gone, and she had opened her eyes by the edge of the Starbranch. Sunblaze beckoned to her. “Come, I need to share something with you,” he mewed, his voice full of worry. Mallowpaw nodded and listened to him tell about the prophecy. “Hawkfire and I are a part of this prophecy. I’m not sure what the other parts mean, though. That is for you to find out.” Mallowpaw shrunk back with a shriek. “Me? I’m just an ordinary apprentice!” Sunblaze shook his head. “Not anymore.” His mew was taut with worry. Mallowpaw sped through the forest, her eyes watering. What has StarClan planned for me? Chapter Three: Hawkfire Hawkfire followed Moonfrost through the meadow, the grass brushing the sides of her flame-colored pelt. “What are we doing?” she asked. Moonfrost beckoned her forward with a flick of his tail. “I want to show you something,” he whispered. Hawkfire shrugged. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be bad. She loved Moonfrost anyway. A white tail bobbed in the grass just ahead of them. Hawkfire pricked her ears and took off, her paws stepping lightly in the grass. “Hawkfire!” Moonfrost hissed. Hawkfire lashed her tail for silence and focused on the rabbit ahead of her paws. She lashed out her claws, catching it by its shoulders. It fell, dead, in front of her paws. “Nice catch, Hawkfire, but we aren’t hunting at the moment,” Moonfrost growled. Hawkfire narrowed her eyes and kicked dirt over her prey to collect later. She padded behind Moonfrost’s bulky body and looked up at the sky. Beautiful colors caught her eye. The sunset! Hawkfire looked in fascination at the sunset. Purple, blue, orange, and every other color flashed in the sky. The sun was blood-red. Fantastic! Hawkfire was dazed by the beauty of it. Moonfrost nudged her from behind. “You’re standing around like a startled rabbit. Come on!” Irritated, Hawkfire let out a low growl. “What’s your hurry? Trying to get there before I run away?” she snapped. Moonfrost’s eyes flashed with annoyance, but Hawkfire could tell that affection still lingered in his bright blue gaze. They stopped at the edge of the forest and leaped down the ledge that jutted out in the way. Hawkfire rolled her eyes. She had been down here a thousand times. Why should anything interesting be down here? A strong wind gust buffeted her pelt, making her eyes water. “It’s always windy down here!” she complained. Moonfrost had sat down under a well-shaded tree, his eyes shining. “Hawkfire, come here,” he ordered. Hawkfire growled and sat down beside him. “Yes?” Moonfrost fixed her with a such startling look that her fur prickled. “Do you love me?” The question took Hawkfire by surprise and she pressed her pelt against his lovingly. “Of course. What makes you think differently?” she purred. “Well, Eagleheart and Wildstorm are also padding after you, you know,” he meowed evenly. “Do you love them too?” Hawkfire shook her head. “They’re just friends. I understand they like me, but I don’t like them back.” Moonfrost licked her ears. “I love you, Hawkfire. Always remember that.” Hawkfire touched her muzzle to his, purring. “Why wouldn’t I?” She paused, awkwardness making her fur prickle. “Do you want to have kits, Hawkfire?” Hawkfire paused, shock making her unable to speak. She shook her head slowly. “Not yet. I’m not ready for such a responsibility, “she mewed. Hurt lingered in Moonfrost’s gaze but he nodded, showing Hawkfire that he understood. She licked his ear. “Another time. Come on, it’s getting dark.” A sudden scent made Hawkfire leap to her paws. A large, familiar cat stepped out of the shadows, his yellow eyes gleaming. Moonfrost stepped in front of Hawkfire, hackles raised. The massive dark brown tabby tom’s yellow gaze was cold and as sharp as flint. His gaze flittered over from Hawkfire to Moonfrost. “Well, well. What do we have here?” Hawkfire tilted up her chin to meet Eagleheart’s cold yellow gaze. “Me and Moonfrost were just talking. Get out of the way,” she hissed. Eagleheart purred with cold amusement as she tried to shoulder past him. His tail blocked the way. “Not until you tell me who you love.” Moonfrost bristled, baring his teeth at Eagleheart. “Let her go. It is me you are quarrelling with, Eagleheart.” Surprise flashed from the dark tom’s pelt but he narrowed his eyes at the gray tom. “Well spoken, Moonfrost. But she must stay and tell me which one of us will be her mate.” Moonfrost snarled and lashed out a claw, but Eagleheart knocked him off his paws with a shove of one paw. “What’s this?” His mew was smooth and dangerously low. Hawkfire felt anger bubble up inside of her and she leaped on Eagleheart’s back, sinking her teeth in his ear. This is for keeping us captive! She tripped him with a light, nimble paw. Moonfrost joined in the fight, head-butting the dark tabby into the brambles. Eagleheart shrieked with fury and pain and the two toms wrestled in a fight for their lives. Hawkfire tried to pull them apart but she was thrown across the leafy forest floor by a massive tabby paw. “Stop!” she shrieked. The two toms broke apart, panting and bleeding. “What in the name of StarClan, Eagleheart, do you want with me? Moonfrost has done nothing wrong! You will have to rip my heart out before you take Moonfrost away from me.” Eagleheart’s eyes flashed in the gloom. Moonfrost glared at the dark tabby before leaping to Hawkfire’s side, hackles raised. He dipped his head to Hawkfire and Moonfrost before racing away in the trees. “What in—Eagleheart! EAGLEHEART!” Hawkfire yowled after him, her voice tight in fury. Her gaze snapped to Moonfrost. His pelt was ruffled and dirty and blood trickled from several wounds, but his eyes were bright with fury. “Are you hurt?” she gasped. Moonfrost’s eyes glittered in pain. “I need to go to Sunblaze quickly though. I think that fox-hearted piece of mouse-dung sprained my right paw,” he mewed through gritted teeth. Hawkfire bent down and examined it. It was hot and swollen, but not sprained. “You’ll live, you knucklehead.” Hawkfire purred with amusement and affection for the tabby tom. Moonfrost licked her ear before entwining his tail with hers. “You were brave, but we must tell Branchstar about Eagleheart.” Hawkfire felt a pang stab her like a thorn. She hadn’t thought of that. Pain flooded through her and she shut her eyes before the tears could come. “Hawkfire?” Moonfrost mewed gently. “He was my friend. Why would he do this to me?” Her voice rose in a wail. “He loves you, but so do I. You must be careful. He could try to kill you,” he warned. Hawkfire nodded, understanding. Moonfrost’s eyes were full of regret and tears rolled down his silver cheeks. “Eagleheart was like a brother to me, why would he do this?” Hawkfire noticed that the sky had grown dark with thick clouds. The air tasted of rain as she opened her mouth to check for Eagleheart’s scent. A rumble of thunder shook the ground, making both cats jump. “Come on. We must get back to camp before it rains!” Moonfrost yelped. Lightning flashed overhead, followed by ear-cracking thunder. Hawkfire pressed her paws to her ears with a wail. Moonfrost let out a shriek as lightning flashed, dangerously close. This storm is fiercer than any other storm she had ever seen! Dazed by the flash, Hawkfire glared up at the sky. Odd, the clouds looked green in the distance. “Green clouds!” she yelped. Moonfrost shoved her from behind, alarm prickling from him. “MOVE! This storm may kill us!” Rain slashed at Hawkfire’s face, knocking her backwards into Moonfrost. A gust of wind carried both cats across the meadow. Both cats shrieked, wailed, and yowled for help. Ears flattened with the wind, Hawkfire managed to dig her claws into the wet soil. Rain blinded her, turning her eyesight white. “MOONFROST!” she howled. To her relief, the massive tom was trapped in a large tangle of weeds behind her. She dug her claws in deeper as wind buffeted her pelt and rain slashed down on her eyes. Lightning flashed on all four sides, blinding both cats for a moment with their bright flashes. Loud roars of thunder followed each flash. “MOONFROST!” Her voice was carried away in the wind and rain. Moonfrost had amazingly heaved himself to his paws and was taking off running towards the camp. Wind flattened the grass for as far as Hawkfire could see and she struggled to get to her paws. She yowled her mate’s name again, but there was no reply. His scent was overwhelming now. Hawkfire felt the ground move under her paws as she was lifted. The wind? No! Blue eyes flashed. Moonfrost had come back for her! She felt herself being dragged across the ground. Moonfrost let go of her as thunder rumbled close by. “Get up and run!” he yowled. “Go!” Blinded by panic, Hawkfire took off running, nothing more than an orange blur. Her paws barely brushed the grass. Moonfrost bounded close behind her, encouraging her. Suddenly, pain pierced Hawkfire as something hard slammed into her side and her legs buckled from underneath her. The storm raged on as fierce as ever. Moonfrost crumpled up beside her with a soft thud, his eyes gazing at nothing. “Moonfrost!” she wailed. The tom had been hit in the head with a falling branch, blood trickling from his head and neck. Hawkfire felt more hard things plummet onto her body but she didn’t care. Desperate, Hawkfire rested her head on his chest. Moonfrost was alive! His breath came in short and ragged gasps. The hard things fell harder than ever, the pain making Hawkfire shriek and yowl. Finally, she could see what was hitting her. Hailstones. Blood oozed from several wounds and most of her claws had been torn out. Moonfrost laid motionless beneath her lithe body still. “Wake up,” she whispered. “Please!” The rain was lighter now, but the air was heavy with hailstones. Lightning lit up the pitch black clearing to reveal the MeadowClan camp. Hawkfire’s jaws were gaped in triumph. They made it! Hawkfire dragged herself on the ground with her forelegs, but they were numb with pain. She collapsed on the ground beside Moonfrost. Her senses flooded away, her eyes blinded by her own blood. Taking a shuddering breath, Hawkfire plunged into unconsciousness. Chapter Five: Sunblaze Sunblaze paced around his sister and Moonfrost's sleeping bodies worriedly. He had been so worried about them when Redflare, Rainstorm, Icefire, and Applefall found them on the morning after the storm, motionless in the middle of the meadow, covered in blood. Sunblaze and Mallowpaw, with the help of Marshfoot and Branchstar, carried the two injured cats back to the medicine den to be treated. He had washed all the blood off of both of them, but they were still unconscious and covered in wounds and bruises. Mallowpaw's dark green gaze glowed in the shadows. "We need more marigold, mallow, and coltsfoot. Should I go in the forest to get some? Hawkfire and Moonfrost need them when they wake up soon," she meowed. Sunblaze nodded absently and the young silver tabby she-cat slipped out of the den, her slender body barely brushing against the ferns outside. He watched his apprentice go, his paws prickling with nervousness. "Mallowpaw, wait!" he called. The tabby cat turned around, her tail kinked questionabley over her back. "What is it?" she yowled. "Take a warrior with you. It's not safe out there to go alone," Sunblaze replied. Mallowpaw's jaws gaped and she called the name, "Hawkfire!" Sunblaze shook his head. "Hawkfire's not well. Take er...Eagleheart!" The dark tabby warrior had finished his prey and was padding to the golden medicine cat with his whiskers twitching in curiousity. "Go with Mallowpaw to collect herbs. It isn't safe for an apprentice to go alone," Sunblaze ordered. The massive tom dipped his head to Sunblaze before leading Mallowpaw outisde of the bramble barrier. Bright sunlight made the puddles from last night's storm glitter and shine. Category:Hawkey's Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Series